


Nigdy nie opuszczaj gardy

by posokowiec



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Some Humor, komedia, sakumahi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Mahiru powinien być bardziej czujny. I wcześniej pomyśleć o zamku w łazience.





	

– Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł?  
– No przecież już się zgodziłeś!  
– Mhm. Niby tak, ale wciąż...  
– Kupię ci tyle czipsów, ile będziesz chciał.  
– Dobra, dawaj to. Nie odpowiadam za jakość.  
– Jej!

Mahiru zmarszczył brwi. Słyszał głosy Sakuyi i Kuro zza drzwi, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć ich przekazu. Dziwiło go, że praktycznie stoją tuż przed łazienką, kiedy jeszcze z niej nie wyszedł. Powinni być w salonie i oglądać telewizję, zwłaszcza na wpółsenny Ash. Fakt, iż zwlókł cielsko z kanapy wydawał się nader podejrzany, lecz, cóż... Shirota nigdy nie należał do osób z wyostrzoną intuicją.  
Dlatego, gdy wejście zostało gwałtownie otwarte, Mahiru nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego, jak odruchowo zakryć genitalia rolką papieru toaletowego, który akurat trzymał w dłoniach.  
– Niespodzianka!! – wrzasnął Sakuya, nie zamierzając się patyczkować: pokonał próg pomieszczenia z wyskoku, lądując na kolanach przyjaciela i obejmując jego kark ramieniem. Wtem zza ściany wyłoniła się głowa Kuro, skryta za smartfonem Watanuki, a potem nastąpił odgłos robionych zdjęć.  
Mahiru tak szybko, jak oblał się intensywnym rumieńcem zszokowania przemieszanego z wściekłością, poczuł na policzku soczystego całusa.  
– Powiedzcie „pizza” – wymamrotał ledwo przytomny Kuro, kciukiem wykonując zaskakująco zwinne ruchy na dotykowym ekranie urządzenia.  
Sakuya krzyknął wymagane słowo, przeciągając samogłoskę i wystawiając język, kiedy patrzył prosto w obiektyw.  
– Co... – Mahiru powoli zaczął otrząsać się z szoku. – CO TU SIĘ, DO CHOLERY, DZIEJE?!  
Odpowiedział mu zdławiony śmiech Watanuki oraz spacyfikowane miauknięcie Kuro.

Potem, gdy oba wampiry zbierały ciała z paneli podłogowych, licząc nowo wyrastające guzy na głowach, tupiący nerwowo w miejscu Shirota usuwał z pamięci telefonu zatrważającą ilość fotografii z sobą samym zajmującym klozet. I składał wieczystą przysięgę, że skoro świt zadzwoni do ślusarza, by zamontować porządny zamek w łazience.  
A tych dewiantów nigdy więcej nie wpuści do mieszkania.  
Sakuyi zwłaszcza.


End file.
